Eyecatch
, from ''Ep. 1: The Crimson Sun! The Invincible Gorengers.]] An or internal eyecatch is a scene or illustration used to begin and end a commercial break in a Japanese TV program, especially in anime and tokusatsu shows, such as Super Sentai, similar to how "bumpers" into/out of commercial breaks are used in the United States. The term is used, in Japan, to refer to all kinds of bumpers. Eyecatches - Super Sentai Gorenger *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger's'' eyecatch features illustrations of the Gorenger team. Gorenger eyecatch.jpg|Initial eyecatch GorengerHurricaneEye.png|Gorenger Hurricane eyecatch J.A.K.Q. *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai's'' eyecatch is similar to Gorenger's; in the first two episodes, the pre-break is a card with a black background with a dramatic sting; after break, the action returns with merely the J.A.K.Q. logo at the bottom of the screen. From episode 3, the series has a pre and post-break card, with the original pre-break card now in yellow instead of black. After Big One is introduced in episode 23, the images change to the five-man team.The image for return to break for episode 1-2 is the first to use an actual actor. JAKQ eyecatch.jpg|Ep. 1-2 eyecatch. JAKQ1eyecatch.png|Return-to-break eyecatch for ep. 1-2 JAKQ0322eye.png|Ep. 3-22 pre-break eyecatch JAKQ0322eye2.png|Ep. 3-22 post-break eyecatch Big One eyecatch.jpg|Big One eyecatch Big One and JAKQ eyecatch.jpg|Big One and JAKQ eyecatch Battle Fever *In Battle Fever J, the eyecatch before the break features a still image of the Battle Fever team, while the eyecatch after the break features the Battle Fever Robo and Battle Shark, after it is introduced. The initial episodes use the same card for both, with the inclusion of Battle Fever Robo from episode 5. The before the break eyepatch uses the actual Battle Fever J cast instead of a drawing of them. Battle Fever eyecatch.jpg|Battle Fever eyecatch BFRoboEyecatch.png|Eyecatch with Battle Fever Robo and Battle Shark Denziman *''Denziman's'' eyecatch is similar to Battle Fever J, the eyecatch before the break features a still image of the Denziman team, while the eyecatch after the break features DaiDenzin. The same sting as Battle Fever's eyecatch is used as well. DenziEye1.png|Denziman on Denzi Machine eyecatch DenziEye2.png|DaiDenzin eyecatch Sun Vulcan *''Sun Vulcan's'' eyecatch is similar to Battle Fever and Denziman, the eye catch before the break features a still image of the Sun Vulcans, while the eyecatch after the break features Sun Vulcan Robo. It uses a sting similar to the one's used in Battle Fever and Denziman. SVEye1.png|Sun Vulcan with Sand Vulcan SVEye2.png|Sun Vulcan Robo Goggle V *In Goggle V, the image prior to the break shows the five members charging forth with weapons in hand; after the break it is an attacking GoggleRobo. GoggleEye1.png|Goggle V eyecatch GoggleEye2.png|GoggleRobo eyecatch Dynaman *In Dynaman, the image prior to the break shows the the five members posing with their weapons; after the break DynaRobo is about to attack the screen DynaEye1.png|Dynaman eyecatch DynaEye2.png|DynaRobo eyecatch Bioman *In Choudenshi Bioman, the eyecatch features a normal version of Red1 and small versions of (Clockwise from bottom left) Blue3 that seems to be sliding from Red One's right shoulder, Pink5 that seems to be performing a superkick, Green2 who seems to be levitating from Red One's left shoulder and Yellow4. The title card is also seen in the bottom right of the screen. After the break, Bio Robo is shown who seems to be running and holding the bio sword. The Title Card can be seen on the bottom left of the screen. Bioman-EyecatchAg.jpeg|Bioman eyecatch Bioman-eyecatchB.jpg|Bio Robo eyecatch Changeman *In Dengeki Sentai Changeman, the eyecatch before the break shows the Changemen preparing the Power Bazooka. After the commercial break, the Change Robo is featured with its sword at the ready, close to the screen. ChangeEye1.png|Changeman eyecatch ChangeEye2.png|Change Robo eyecatch Flashman *In Flashman, the eyecatch shows the Flashman symbol turning into the five members. After the break it shows the Flashman symbol again, but this time turning into Flash King. This is the first Eyecatch to use actual actors for the Rangers and the mecha instead of merely a drawing or still of the cast. FM_spark.jpg|The sparkle appears toreveal... FM_logoEye.jpg|..the logo zooming in... PreFM.jpg|...to reveal the... FlashEye1.png|...Flashman team. FM_spark.jpg|After the break,The sparkle appears again... FM_logoEye.jpg|..but this time, PostFM.jpg|the logo reveals the... FlashEye2.png|...Flash King. Maskman *In Hikari Sentai Maskman, the eyecatch before the break shows the Maskman team shown by turning sideways. The end of the commercial break features Great Five posing with Photo Electron Riser and the Five Shield. Hikari sentai maskman commercial banner.png|Maskman eyecatch Hikari sentai maskman.jpg|Great Five eyecatch Liveman *In Choujuu Sentai Liveman, the pre-commercial shows a spinning model of Live Robo. After commercial, it shows the Earth in the background with the three Liveman up close in head-shot. From episode 31, the post-commercial includes Black Bison and Green Sai. Livemaneyecatch1.jpg|Live Robo eyecatch Livemaneyecatch2a.jpg|Liveman eyecatch (1-30) Livemaneyecatch2b.jpg|Liveman eyecatch (31-49) Turboranger *In Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, the Turborangers are standing in front of Turbo Robo, the logo is seen on the top. After the commerical break, Seelon relases magic showing Saint Beast Lakia at the end. (the second half is the only eyecatch in all of Sentai to have other characters who are not the Rangers or their mechs) **In the Special Opening of Turboranger, celebrating the past ten Super Sentai (at the time, Gorenger ''and ''JAKQ ''were not included in the line-up), the eyecatch before the break shows Red Turbo and the past 10 Red Rangers (Battle Japan, DenziRed, VulEagle, GoggleRed, DynaRed, Red1, Change Dragon, Red Flash, Red Mask, Red Falcon) posing. After the break, the eyecatch features Pink Turbo and all the Heroines of the past 10 series (Miss America, DenziPink, GogglePink, DynaPink, Yellow4, Pink5, Change Mermaid, Change Phoenix, Yellow Flash, Pink Flash, Yellow Mask, Pink Mask, Blue Dolphin) posing. Turbo01EyeA.png|Red Ranger Eyecatch for Turboranger ep. 1 Turbo01EyeB.png|Female Ranger Eyecatch for Turboranger ep. 1 TurboRoboEye.png|Turbo Robo into... TurboEye1.png|...the Turborangers TurboEye2a.png|Fairy Seelon spreading magic... TurboEye2.png|to Saint Beast Lakia Fiveman *In ''Fiveman, the Fiveman logo surrounds the scene before moving to the side with "Fiveman" changing to a red color at the break as a tiny piece of the opening plays. As the scene returns, a different part of the opening plays as the logo moves in reverse; the red being removed and the logo recovering the returning scene before disappearing. Fiveman 1 pre-break.jpg|Pre-break example from Ep. 1: The Five Sibling Warriors Fiveman 1 post-break.jpg|Post-break example from Ep. 1: The Five Sibling Warriors Jetman *In Choujin Sentai Jetman, the eyecatch before the break features the Jetman team (in human form) posing somewhere in a side of a mountain. Their positions from left to right (from the viewer's view) featured Black Condor seating with his right leg over his left leg, White Swan stands behind him, Red Hawk is at the center, Yellow Owl is in a side view, and sitting beside him is Blue Swallow. The end of the commercial break features the Jetman team in their ranger forms in the same positions. This eyecatch is unique in that it is recreated with the final shot of the series, where the final credits ends with the Jetman as they appear at the end of the series in the same positions as the eyecatch taken at the beginning. JetEye1.png|Jetman untransformed JetEye2.png|Jetman transformed JetTheEnd.png|The "eyecatch shot" at the end of the final episode Zyuranger *In Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the eyecatch before the break features the main 5 Zyurangers in their vehicles and stopping in front of the camera. The title card can be seen on the bottom right of the screen. After the break, the eyecatch features the main 5 mecha. From episode 32, the first eyecatch is the five Zyuranger posing; while the second are all seven Guardian Beasts standing in line on a cliffside. Zyuranger-EyeA.jpg|Zyuranger and their vehicles (Pre-break; 1-31) Zyuranger-EyeB.jpg|Five Guardian Beasts (Post-break; 1-31) Guis-kyouryuu-sentai-zyuranger-32-b2a78498-mkv_snapshot_08-59_2012-08-30_18-19-36.jpg|Five Zyurangers posing (Pre-break; 32-50) All Guardian Beast Eyecatch.jpg|Seven Guardian Beasts (Post-break; 32-50) Dairanger *In Gosei Sentai Dairanger, the eyecatch features the Dairanger focused upon the episode doing a kata with their Dairen Rod both before the break and after. KibaRanger is the exception, as the eyecatch instead shows him with Byakkoshinken. RyuuEyecatch.png|RyuuRanger Eyecatch ShishiEyecatch.png|ShishiRanger Eyecatch TenmaEyecatch.png|TenmaRanger Eyecatch KirinEyecatch.png|KirinRanger Eyecatch HououEyecatch.png|HououRanger Eyecatch KibaEyecatch.png|KibaRanger Eyecatch Kakuranger *In Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, the eyecatch before the break features the focus Kakuranger by a black background slashing the screen. All 5 Kakurangers are then seen in the open turning to the camera. After the break, the eyecatch features the Giant Beast Generals. Starting with Episode 37, the second eyecatch features the Three God Generals and Ninjaman. NinjaRedEye.png|Ninja Red NinjaWhiteEye.png|Ninja White NinjaBlueEye.png|Ninja Blue NinjaYellowEye.png|Ninja Yellow NinjaBlackEye.png|Ninja Black KakuTeamEye.png|Kakuranger team shot KakuGeneralEye.png|Giant Beast Generals KakuGodEye.png|Three God Generals with Ninjaman Ohranger *In Chōriki Sentai Ohranger, the 5 main Ohrangers use the Power Brace to henshin. After the commerical the 5 are already henshined. OhEye1.png|Ohranger Untransformed OhEye1a.png|Power Brace OhEye2.png|Ohranger Transformed Carranger *Both before and after the break, the Gekisou Sentai Carranger eyecatch features a zig-zagging line, which is revealed to be the Vehicle (or vehicles if more than one are featured) of the hero of the episode which stops as "Carranger" appears on one of the straight lines of the pattern in English. In the post-break version, we hear a small piece of the Carranger theme in instrumental. From episode 32, the eyecatch changes: the same "zig-zag" and vehicle is seen at first, but only at the start of the eyecatch, where it opens into a split screen showing the Carranger tied to the color/vehicle, as well as both the vehicle and humanoid version of their VRV Machine. *The footage from these eyecatches were used in the second half of Power Rangers Turbo. Though one of Gaoranger's eyecatches was edited into the Wild Force title sequence, Turbo is the only time that the eyecatches from Super Sentai are used for their original purpose in a Power Rangers adaptation. RVRedEye.png|Red Vehicle RVBlueEye.png|Blue Vehicle RVGreenEye.png|Green Vehicle RVYellowEye.png|Yellow Vehicle RVPinkEye.png|Pink Vehicle VRVRedEye.jpg|V-Fire VRVBlueEye.jpg|V-Police VRVGreenEye.jpg|V-Dump VRVYellowEye.jpg|V-Dozer VRVPinkEye.jpg|V-Rescue Megaranger *In Megaranger, before and after the commerical, the outlines of the helmet are created the helmets of the ranger focused in the episode, zooming out the ranger is posing. MegaRedOutEye.png|MegaRed helmet outline MegaRedEye.png|MegaRed MegaBlackEye.png|MegaBlack MegaBlueEye.png|MegaBlue MegaYellowEye.png|MegaYellow MegaPinkEye.png|MegaPink Gingaman *In Gingaman, before the commercial, the picture shows GingaRed but zooms out to reveal the rest of the team and GingaiOh. After the break it shows an illustration of the Starbeasts. The series' narrator said "Gingaman". Later starting from Episode 41 the pictures for the eyecatches were updated. Before the commercial it showed the Gingamen with Beast Armor Shine, their Starbeast partners, and the Black Knight. After the break it showed Super Armor Shine GingaiOh, BullTaurus, Steel Starbeast GigaPhoenix, and Steel Starbeast GigaRhinos. It is the last series to have an image of the cast. GingaEye1.png|Gingaman with GingaiOh (1-40) GingaEye2.png|Gingaman with Starbeasts (1-40) GingamanEp41Eye.jpg|Beast Armor Shine Gingamen with their Starbeasts and the Black Knight (41-50) GingamanEp41Eye2.jpg|BullTaurus, GigaRhinos, Super Armor Shine GingaiOh, and GigaPhoenix (41-50) GoGoFive *In GoGoFive, before the commercial, the focal Ranger appears, zooming in to their eye which has the flames in their Ranger color as the GoGoFive logo appears. After the break, the logo reveals the rangers posed with the FiveLasers. In episode 23, the return shot is changed to the V-Lancers. gogofiveeyecatch1.png|Go Red eyecatch, from episode 1 gogofiveeyecatch2.png|Zooms in on Go Red's eye... gogofiveeyecatch3.png|Revealing the show logo GoGoBlueEye.png|Go Blue eyecatch GoGoGreenEye.png|Go Green eyecatch GoGoYellowEye.png|Go Yellow eyecatch GoGoPinkEye.png|Go Pink eyecatch Gogofiveeyecatch4.png|After the break, the logo pulls away... Gogofiveeyecatch5.png|...revealing the team, who aim their weapons. (1-22) Gogovvlancer.jpg|...revealing the team, who aim their V-lancer. (23-50) Timeranger *In Timeranger, The belt of TimeRed revealing the Timerangers riding the Time Flyer, logo is created. After the commercial, the logo zooms out to reveal a futuristic city with the 5 main Timerangers and the performers of the opening singing a part of the Timeranger theme: "Beyond the future, Ride on the future". TimeEye1.png|TimeRed belt TimeEye2.png|to Timeranger on Time Flyer TimeEye3.png|to logo and break TimeEye4.png|to the Timeranger after break Gaoranger *In Gaoranger, the Gaoranger spinning while GaoRed blasts the audience with his Gao Mane Buster revealing the logo, after the commercial the camera zooms into the eye of Tetomu, revealing the Gaorangers in their civilian form. In special episodes, GaoLion roars before the logo appears. After the break, the logo reveal the 5 main Gaorangers. GaoEye1.png|GaoLion roars... GaoEye2.png|...the kanji "Gao" GaoEye3.png|...into logo/break Gao4Eye.png|The Gaorangers after break Hurricaneger *In Hurricaneger, the 3 silhouettes behind the windows reveals the rangers in front of the explosion which zooms out. After the break, it goes in reverse. HurricaneEye1.png|Initial Hurricaneger stance HurricaneEye2.png|...into battle stance HurricaneEye3.png|Explosion and revelation HurricaneEye4.png|...zoom out to logo Abaranger *In Abaranger, the scene zooms out from the eye of the Bakuryu which the Ranger owns. After the commercial, the camera passes the Bakuryu until the camera stop at the 5 Abarangers. Abaranger ep03 284.jpg|Ryouga and Tyranno Abaranger ep02 210.jpg|Yukito and Kera Abaranger ep04 244.jpg|Ranru and Ptera Abaranger ep40 216.jpg|Asuka and Brachio Abaranger ep48 266.jpg|Mikoto and TopGaler Wjdiwmdjsjc.jpg|After the break it reveals the logo... Abaer.jpg|...while the dino guts pass by logo transformed... Dinogutseyecatch.jpg|..into Abared... Xhxowmdmakclaicjslqe.jpg|...AbaRed on camera.. AbaredEye2.jpg|..slashing to reveal... Abarange.jpg|...3 abarangers. Dekaranger *In Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, the first half of the eyecatch features the "dog" part of the "n" character howling before pulling back to show the logo and the five rangers in attack position. After the commercial the eyecatch features the focused ranger(s) of the episode shooting the screen. Later after the debut of DekaMaster and DekaBreak, the eyecatch also sported either DekaMaster slashing or DekaBreak punching the screen. Deka-A.jpg|The dog part of the N... Deka..jpg|...howling before pulling back.. Ghjge.jpg|...to reveal the logo with the dekaranger in attack position. Dekaredeye.jpg|After the break, it shows DekaRed Dekablueeye.jpg|DekaBlue Dekagreen.jpg|DekaGreen Dekayellow.jpg|DekaYellow Dekapinkeye.jpg|DekaPink DekaMasterEye.png|DekaMaster Delabreakeye.jpg|DekaBreak File:DekaRedandBlue.jpg|DekaRed and DekaBlue File:DekaGreenandPinkEye.jpg|DekaGreen and DekaPink File:DekaBlueandYellowEye.jpg|DekaBlue and DekaYellow File:FemaleDekarangerEye.jpg|DekaYellow and DekaPink File:AllDekarangers.jpg|All Six Dekarangers Magiranger *In Mahou Sentai Magiranger, the 5 main Magirangers transformed into the logo. After the commercial, we see a cape rise up revealing the focus Magiranger of the episode. As they are in full view, the image on their visor zooms in towards the screen panning in to the episode once again. MagirangerEyecatch-Prebreak1.jpg|Magiranger team.. Magiranger eyecatch 2.jpg|...posing to... Magiranger "M".jpg|...transform into the letter "M". MagirangerLogo.jpg|Zoom out to reveal the title. Magiranger post-break.jpg|After the break... Magiranger post-break2.jpg|...the logo on the cape reveal... Magiranger red cape.jpg|...A ranger who is focus on. Magired.jpg|MagiRed MagiYellowEye.jpg|MagiYellow MagiBlueEye.jpg|MagiBlue MagiPinkEye.jpg|MagiPink MagiGreenEye.jpg|MagiGreen MagiShineEye.jpg|MagiShine Boukenger *In GoGo Sentai Boukenger, the camera pulls out to the Boukengers spinning around, stopping to show Satoru in Ranger form shooting the SurviBuster once. After the break, the camera passes the Boukengers in civilian form in reverse roll-call order (Sakura, Natsuki, Souta, Masumi) while they look at the camera, stopping with Satoru looking at the camera. Pre-breakboukenger.jpg| The logo appear on camera. Pre-breakboukenger1jpg.jpeg| Then the logo pulls out... Pretreat .jpg|...to reveal the boukengers... Gsb-prebreak3.jpg|...spinning around.. Pre-break boukenger4.jpg Prebeedage.jpg Gsb prebreak 8.jpg Gsb prebreak 9.jpg|...stopping to show the team in attack position while.. Gsb prebreak 10.jpg|...BoukenRed shoot the survibuster once. Afterbreak-Eyecatch.jpg|After the CM, we saw Sakura... Boukenpinkeyecatch.jpg|looking at the camera. Sakuraloo.jpeg|We then see Natsuki... Boukenre.jpg|..Do the same just like Sakura but in different way.. Boukengereye-c.jpg|then Souta... Soutacheyeatch.jpg|..Looking at the camera... Black eyecatch.jpg|..Then... Boukenblacklookng.jpg|...Masumi looking at the camera... Boukeneyecatchred.jpg|...and then the camera stop moving with.. Boukenredeyecatch.jpg|...Satoru looking at the camera. Gekiranger *In Juken Sentai Gekiranger, Jan, Retsu, and Ran in Ranger form do a few katas, the title card appearing when Jan slashes at the screen. After the break, it is the same, only with the trio in civilian form. ge1.jpg GE2.jpg GE3.jpg GE5.jpg GE4.jpg GE6.jpg GE7.jpg GE8.jpg GE9.jpg AfterGE1.jpg AfterGE2.jpg AfterGE3.jpg AfterGE4.jpg AfterGE6.jpg AfterGE7.jpg AfterGE8.jpg Go-Onger *In Engine Sentai Go-Onger, the eyecatch is the five primary Engines shown in a race and BOMPER as the referee, with the viewers told to make a guess who wins. After the break, the winner is shown and that mecha says a short catchphrase. In GP Final, everyone wins and everyone makes a catchphrase altogether. It is the very last series not to have actual cast nor met and the only series to have an animated eyecatch. BomperEyecatch.png|Bomper introduces the race Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-06h43m38s177.png|The race begins... SpeedorEyecatch.png|Winner: Speedor BusonEyecatch.png|Winner: Buson BearRVEyecatch.png|Winner: BearRV BircaEyecatch.png|Winner: Birca GunpherdEyecatch.png|Winner: Gunpherd GoOnFinalEyecatch.png|GP Final Winner: Everyone! Shinkenger *In Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, the eyecatch begins with the completed scene being panned out to be revealed to have been performed within the hilt of Takeru's Shinkenmaru through a disc. As it further pans out, it shows the core Shinkengers in civilian form, spinning away from the audience. After the break, the Shinkengers are in their Ranger forms, and spin in reverse before reaching ShinkenRed, who spins the disc on his Shinkenmaru to resume the episode as the camera pans back in. Shinkengerprebreaka.jpg|The camera pans out.. Shinkenger_pre-break_b.jpg|As it further pans out, it shows the.. Shinkengerprebreak.jpg|...shinkengers in civilian form Shinkenger post-break.jpg|shinkengers in ranger form Postbreakshinkenger2.jpg|ShinkenRed spin the disc. Postbreakshinkenger_2.jpg|Return from break as the camera pans back in. Goseiger *In Tensou Sentai Goseiger, the eyecatch involves the character(s) of the episode transforming to a Goseiger, and then changing to a Gosei Card while the title card appears on the bottom right of the screen. When the break ends, it goes in reverse. There are occasionally two Goseigers, split in pre-post break; the final two has Alata on his own and the other four in a split screen. vlcsnap-2014-12-24-16h54m06s105.png|Gosei Red vlcsnap-2014-12-24-16h57m25s45.png|Gosei Pink vlcsnap-2014-12-24-16h57m51s49.png|Gosei Black vlcsnap-2014-12-24-16h56m29s252.png|Gosei Yellow vlcsnap-2014-12-24-16h54m59s114.png|Gosei Blue Gokaiger *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' follows Fiveman in having the logo forms on the bottom left screen to show that the break is coming up and then being seen as the show returns. Gokaiger 1 pre-break.jpg|Pre-break example from Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear Gokaiger 1 post-break.jpg|Post-break example from Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear Go-Busters *Similar to Gokaiger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters has no eyecatch. The Go-Busters' logo appears in the corner of the screen prior to and just after commercial breaks. Go-Busters 1 pre-break.jpg|Pre-break example from Mission 1: Special Mission Task Force, Assemble! Go-Busters 1 post-break.jpg|Post-break example from Mission 1: Special Mission Task Force, Assemble! Akibaranger *In the unofficial series, Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, the eyecatch changes every episode featuring various characters from the show, such as the Akibarangers both transformed and untransformed, as well as Hiroyo Hakase and ©Na. Akibaeye1a.png|Pre-break for episode 1 Akibaeye1b.png|Post-break for episode 1 Akibaeye2a.png|Pre-break for episode 2 Akibaeye2b.png|Post-break for episode 2 Kyoryuger *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' brings back the traditional eyecatch, which shows the five Kyoryugers activating their Zyudenchi and throwing them at the audience before the break and posing in front of Kyoryuzin's head (with the mecha smiling) in their transformed state after the break. **This eyecatch was changed in Brave 17, which featured the Kyoryugers (including Kyoryu Gold) preparing to transform (using footage from Brave 12, the first episode to feature the six Kyoryugers transforming together) before the break, and posing in their roll call after the break. ***In Brave 27, the eyecatch was changed again being reminiscent of the first Kyoryuger eyecatch. It featured the six Kyoryuger's totem Zyudenchi coming to them before the break and posing in front of Kyoryuzin's head (who has a bigger smile than before) in their transformed state after the break. Akibaranger Season 2 *In Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2, before the break it shows one either one or all of the Akibarangers or Malshina behind the Akibarangers logo. After the break it shows a different character as the Akibarangers logo spins around leading into the show. ToQger * After a break of the previous year, the ToQger's logo appeared on the bottom left screen right before and after a break. Ninninger * Once again, an eyecatch is not used outside a logo when the show goes to break and returns Ninninger Prebreak.jpg|Pre-Break Ninningerpostbreak,jpg.jpeg|Post-Break External links *Eyecatch at Wikipedia Category:Super Sentai